Conversations
by Starlight Rose
Summary: A bunch of weird little omake that I put in a lot of the replies I sent to people who reviewed "An Unfinished Task". Read the AN for more explanation.


Conversations  
By: Starlight Rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
AN: When I finished "An Unfinished Task" I promised to write everyone that reviewed that last chapter back if they left an email address. I tried really hard to do that, but eventually I got bored in writing all those replies so considering that I usually am replying to these things after midnight I get a bit creative. What are the fruits of my boredom and creativity, you ask? Well basically I started creating little omakes using my male characters. Generally you'll see Christian and Syaoran, but you get a lot of Eriol too and one with Soujiro. Several people have told me these are quite interesting and funny so I thought this might be a nice break from the angst that I've been writing with my Yue fic. So I'm posting them. Please tell me whether or not I just have a warped sense of humor that my friends share or it is actually funny.  
  
*****************************   
  
Christian: As promised the author is writing back.   
SR: What are you doing here. Shoo.   
Christian: That's mean.   
SR: Hai, hai...now get out of here so that I can thank this person in peace.   
Christian(leaving): Fine. (mumbles) Temperamental authors, must be that turning old thing.   
SR: I heard that. If you continue see what I do to you if I ever use you again.  
  
Syaoran: I don't see what was so great about this story. I mean all you were  
doing was torturing me.  
SR: Ahh...but torturing you was so fun koishii and it wasn't all bad I mean  
you got a happy ending with several kissing scenes with Sakura.  
Syaoran (blushing): You just had too much fun coming up with new ways to  
keep me from her and then to make it up you try to bribe me with a happy  
ending.  
SR(puppy dog eyes): It worked didn't it?  
Syaoran: The ends does not justify the means!  
SR: In this case it did so there. Now I have to thank this nice person that  
reviewed my story so off with you.  
  
Eriol: I told you should have given my cute little decendant more kissing  
scenes with Sakura-chan.  
SR: I'm sorry, but there is only so much fluff I can squeeze into a chapter  
that was already overflowing with it. What did you want me to do write about  
their honeymoon?  
Eriol: *niko*  
SR: Don't answer that. I refuse to write that. I'm not going into THAT  
realm.  
Syaoran: Don't you dare even think about that. Leave me alone for once!  
SR: But you're so cute! I just love playing with you and Sakura.  
Syaoran(sweatdrops): Now you're sounding like him.  
SR: Is that bad?  
Eriol: I think it was meant to be, but I'm hurt he would say something like  
that about me. I'm no where near as bad as you.  
SR: Gee...thanks. You two better remember that if I ever write any more  
fanfics ::grins evilly::  
Syaoran: Uh oh. I think I better get going now.  
Eriol(sweatdrop): Yeah me too! Bye.  
SR: Chickens!  
  
Christian: Anata, someone likes my story.  
SR (growls): Your story? Aren't we being a bit conceited? The story was  
about Sakura and Syaoran.  
Christian: Then why did you focus on me so much?  
SR: Because S&S needed someone to fight against and the fans needed someone  
to bash.  
Christian: Is that the only reason I was created? You mean you don't love  
me? (teary puppy dog eyes)  
SR (sighs): Of course I love you, I just love S&S more and hey I made it  
better for you in the end. People actually liked you.  
Christian: Yeah after they beat the crap out of me after chapter 8. Did you  
have to make them hate me so much?  
SR: Yes. Be thankful I could have done much worse to you.  
Christian (sweatdrops): I'll take your word for it.  
SR (grins evilly): Do. Please do, otherwise I might get creative.  
::Christian sweatdrops and scampers off scared::  
  
Syaoran: I told you not to write that ending.  
SR (niko): But it was so fun. I mean it was meant as a joke. Can't you take  
a joke?  
Syaoran: You freakin' killed me!  
SR: So?  
Syaoran: I almost forgot you love killing off characters.  
SR (beaming): Yup! I love writing angst!  
::Syaoran sweatdrops and walks off mumbling something about weird depressed  
authors that are prone to randome fits of genkiness.::  
  
Soujiro: Starlight Rose-san?  
SR: Hai, Soujiro-kun. Nani desu ka?  
Soujiro: Someone is writing you about your story.  
SR: Oh arigatou, demo why are you telling me this? Where's Syaoran-kun and  
Christian-kun? There the ones usually telling me.  
Soujiro(sad): Do you not want me helping you? Syaoran-kun said he wanted to  
go back to his honeymoon with Sakura-chan and Christian-kun said he couldn't  
stand being around the tempermental author anymore and needed a break.  
SR: No, I'm fine with you helping me and apparently this Meena-san likes you  
and Tomoyo-chan as a couple and I don't blame her, you're cute.  
Soujiro (sweatdrops): Ah...so. Arigatou, Meena-san, Starlight Rose-san.  
SR: Ah...you're so cute!  
  
Syaoran: You know that was a dirty trick to get reviews.  
SR(guilty look): I know but he gave me the idea! (points to Eriol)  
Eriol (sweatdrops): That was your own idea.  
Syaoran: Even if he was the one to give you the idea you didn't have to  
carry through on it.  
SR: Yes I did.  
Syaoran: Why?  
SR (genki look): Because it was fun!  
Eriol: Fun? You're even more warped than I am.  
SR: Thank-you.  
::Syaoran and Eriol start inching away slowly then once they are far enough  
away they bolt::  
SR: Hey where are you guys going?  
  
SR: Ah...the rewards of reviewing.  
Christian: Even though it was a mean, evil, dirty trick you played to try  
and get reviews?  
SR: Now that you put it that way...yes!  
Christian (body faults): Anou....  
SR (niko): Yes?  
Christian: Nothing...it's not worth it trying to argue ethics with you.  
SR: What do you mean? you did some pretty evil stuff yourself.  
Christian: Who wrote me to be that evil in the first place?  
SR (whistles innocently then turns pleading puppy dog eyes to Christian): I  
needed a villian.  
Christian (sighs): Of course so you used me and allowed all those people to  
almost kill me before killing me yourself.  
SR (sweatdrops): You don't have to put it so bluntly and mean.  
Christian (sighs again and walks away mumbling): Why in the world do I put  
up with her?  
SR(shouting after him): Because I created you!  
  
SR: Writer's block what's that?  
::Christian comes over and hits SR on the head with a mallet.::  
SR: Owwie! What was that for?!?  
Christian: You know you shouldn't lie. You got writer's block while writing  
this story even. Remember when you didn't get a chapter out in two weeks?!?  
SR(pouting): That wasn't a writer's block!  
Christian (quirks eyebrows skeptically and shoots SR an arrogant look): Oh?  
What was it then?  
SR: That was me not knowing how to write it and life getting in the way!  
Christian(bodyfaults): That's what you call a writer's block!  
SR: Is that so...  
Christian(yelling): Yes! That's so! It's also you not getting a chapter of  
that Sailor Moon fic of yours out in what six months now!  
SR: Stop yelling! It's not my fault!  
::Christian slaps forehead in annoyance and walks off mumbling things about  
a certain airheaded author::  
  
Eriol (sing song voice): Starlight-chan...  
SR: Starlight-chan? Since when have you started calling me that? What  
happened to Starlight Rose-sama?  
Eriol: That was too long and cumbersome.  
SR: Oh? then why not Starlight-sama, or Starlight-san?  
Eriol: It just doesn't sound the same. ::thinks:: How about I call you  
Starlight-koishii?  
SR (facefaults): That's even worse! Stick with Starlight-chan.  
Eriol (niko): Okay koishii.  
SR: Stop calling me that! Just tell me what you want.  
Eriol: Wakata. Someone just wrote you an email saying they liked the story.  
SR: Honto? Where give me.  
Eriol: Uh uh. Say please.  
SR (glares daggers at Eriol and growls): Please.  
::Eriol bounces over and hands her the email then bounces off::  
SR: Annoying magician.  
  
Syaoran: Oy! Ome wake up!  
SR (yawns and rubs eyes sleepily): What do you want? Aren't you supposed to  
be on your honeymoon with Sakura-chan?  
Syaoran: Yeah we just got back and Sakura decided to check your mail box for  
you and you have mail so she sent me to tell you.  
SR: Tell her thank-you for me, but I's rather sleep. I'll read it later.  
Syaoran (veins pop out): If I'm going to come all the way here to tell you  
are getting up to write this person back!  
::Pan on SR sleeping calmly through Syaoran's tirade.::  
::Syaoran gets an evil glint in his eyes and pulls out an ofuda and calls  
out Rei Shin! throwing the flaming ofuda at SR::  
SR: Ahh! I'm up, I'm up! You didn't need to be so mean about it.  
Syaoran(walks away smirking): Great I can get out of here now.  
SR(growls): Gaki. Wait till you see what I do to you in my next fanfic!  
  
Syaoran(sweatdrop): Cute? All that torturing of me was cute?  
SR(beaming): Of course koishii. You blushing and going through emotional  
anguish is fun to watch.  
Syaoran(facefualts and turns red screaming): I don't think it's fun to  
watch!  
SR: Of course you wouldn't but everyone else does. Ask Eriol.  
Syaoran: Ask that crazy magician? No thanks. You're bad enough. I don't need  
both your personalities around.  
Eriol(pops out of nowhere): Ask me what?  
SR: Isn't it fun watching Syaoran blush, squirm, and just having a hard  
time?  
Eriol: Un. It's lots of fun!  
Syaoran(growling): He's not a sane enough person for you to ask about it.  
SR: I think he's as sane as I am. Don't you agree? ::looks over at Eriol for  
confirmation::  
Eriol(nodding sagely): Un.  
Syaoran (bangs head on wall in frustration): That's not saying much.  
SR (evil glint): Oh are you suggesting I'm not sane?  
Syaoran: You're darned right I'm suggesting you're not sane. You're not just  
insane, but demented, cruel, and evil!  
SR (looks at him with an innocent puzzled look on her face): Is that bad?  
Eriol: Of course not.  
SR (smiling): That's good. Thanks for the compliment.  
::Syaoran body faults and lays on the ground twitching as SR and Eriol just  
look a him in concern.::  
SR: Do you think he'll be okay?  
Eriol (evil glint): Of course. I'll take care of him for you.  
SR: Okay thanks.  
::Eriol picks up the unconscious Syaoran and walks off with him. SR stares  
at them for a moment until they disappear.::  
  
::Shoot of Starlight Rose in bed sniffling and coughing and all around  
looking miserable.::  
Christian: Oi...Starlight-san are you okay?  
SR(sniffles): Do I look okay to you?  
Christian: No you actually look like you're acting like a normal person  
instead of your usual demented self.  
SR: Gee thanks. You really know how to flatter a girl.  
Christian: That's my job. Are you really sick? I can't imagine the evil  
demented genki author sick. ::horrified look:: That mean I actually might  
have to be nice to you and not argue with you.  
SR: Is being nice to me that awful?  
Christian (deadpan): Yes.  
SR: Why you little gaki! Be thankful that I'm not in a mood to torture you  
today.  
Christian (looking really worried): Wow! You must be sick if you don't feel  
like torturing me. (light bulb turns on) I know what might make you feel  
better. (scampers off and comes back with a mug of honey milk) Here you go  
drink this. It'll make you feel better.  
SR(looks skeptical): Honey milk? What'd you put in it?  
Christian (hurt innocent look): I was just trying to be nice and this is the  
payment I get? I didn't put anything in it. Drink it. It'll make you feel  
better if those CCS manga's at the back of the artbook are any indication.  
SR (drinks the honey milk): Thanks. Maybe you aren't that bad even if you  
are annoying.  
Christian: And when you're not finding ways of scaring me, making me seem  
like a jerk, or torturing me you can be pretty nice too. I'm going now so  
you can thank this nice person who wrote you and then take your medicine and  
go to bed. Oyasumi evil demented author-san.  
SR: Oyasumi, Christian-kun.  
  
Syaoran: She wants you to write more fics like that?  
SR: Yes, what's wrong with that?  
Syaoran: Well for starters you're a computer engineering major. I thought  
engineers couldn't write to save their lives. I personally didn't like that  
story too much.  
SR: Why you little brat! Of course you didn't like it. You were in it and  
being physically and emotionally tortured at that. And no engineers  
generally don't write too well.  
Syaoran: So you think you're and exception.  
SR: No. I just enjoy writing because I get the chance to torture you.  
Syaoran (sweatdrop): I should have guessed.  
SR: Watch your mouth, remember I'm starting a few other CCS fics soon.  
Syaoran (sarcastic): Great...more bad fics from the weirdo.  
  
Christian: She thinks you're a GENIUS?!? You're kidding me right?  
SR(looks offended): What about it?  
Syaoran: I have to agree with Mauler there. You are a far cry from a genius.  
SR: I'm hurt. You guys are so mean to me! Christian-kun what happened to  
being nice to me?  
Christian: you're not sick anymore, unless you consider the mental  
instability or mental illness being sick. I do but I'm not going to be nice  
to you for that.  
Syaoran: Anyway you're done with that Christmas fic, so I don't need to  
worry about you doing anything to me anymore.  
SR(grins maniacally): Are you sure about that? I mean there are still others  
to go and maybe a sequel.  
Syaoran(sweatdrops): I thought you were going to give up writing CCS  
fanfics.  
SR: I might make an exception and write a "Starlight Rose practices torture  
methods both physical and psychological and Christian and Syaoran" fic.  
Christian: God's NO! What else can you do to us?  
Syaoran: Really! You've already had Sakura barge in on me half naked and  
locked me in an elevator with Touya.  
SR: Well...you know that Christian instigated the whole elevator thing  
right? And I could have had her barge in on you completely naked.  
Christian: Starlight Rose-san has such a hentai mind, but that'd be funny to  
see.  
Syaoran(growling): That would NOT be funny! And you know you're going to pay  
for that elevator thing! ::pulls out ofudas::  
Christian: Hey I saved you from the horrors of shopping!::lightning strikes  
next Christian and he yelps and runs to hide behind SR:: Save me!  
SR: For being mean to me, you're on your own. ::Christian runs off with  
Syaoran chasing after him with lightening bolts::  
  
Syaoran: Write more?!? O.o  
SR: Yes? What about it?  
Syaoran: I absolutely, positively refuse to be in anymore of your fics!  
SR(sniffles): But why?  
Syaoran: Because I'm sure you're out to kill me.  
SR: ...I already killed you.  
Syaoran: My point EXACTLY!  
SR: I brought you back to life didn't I?  
Syaoran: And then you trapped me in an elevator with Touya!  
SR: ...::points to Christian:: It was his idea!  
Syaoran(slaps head): I don't care whose idea it was. I refuse to be in  
anything else by you crazy demented author.  
SR: Too bad you have no choice in the matter! And if you protest to much  
I'll send Eriol after you!  
Syaoran: Figures you and that crazy magician would be in leagues with each  
other.  
SR: Of course!  
Syaoran(sweatdrops): You're not supposed to be proud about it.  
SR: I'm not? Oh well, now behave yourself or I'll do worse to you.  
  
Eriol: You shouldn't scare people like that.  
SR: Eh? Why ever not? You love doing it.  
Eriol: I do not, or not really.  
SR: Yes you do, remember the time you...  
Eriol: No need to bring up that incident.  
SR: You're sure? I mean I'm quite sure the readers would love to hear about  
it. Syaoran wasn't too happy about it though.  
Eriol: My relative is rarely happy about anything I do. Of course that just  
makes it more fun.  
SR: Is that so? So why do you get to be evil and I don't?  
Eriol: That's easy. It was for a good cause and I was supposed to be the  
villain.  
SR: Well my first ending was for a good cause and I can do whatever I want  
to. I'm the author.  
Eriol (suspiciously): What was the good cause?  
SR: To scare people and to get reviews, of course.  
Eriol (sweatdrops): Scaring people is a good cause?  
SR: Yes.  
Eriol: I give up. I should have taken Christian's advice and just said  
nothing.  
SR: Now what has that ghost been saying about me.  
Eriol: Just that you're evil and impossibly cruel. Nothing that you'd get  
insulted about.  
SR: Oh that's good!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
